matty_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Elsnai
The Elsnai are a tier I civilization native to Terronda. They are a primate species characterized by large ears, tails, bipedal movement, high manual dexterity and a powerful sense of smell. They are observed to be highly intelligent and utilize complex language and expressions to communicate. Evolution and biology The immense size of the Elsnai can be attributed to their oxygen-rich environment. In addition, their sense of smell has developed far beyond that of humans. Due to this, the Elsnai would use scents, primarily urine, in order to communicate in their primal period. As speech developed this was no longer necessary, however, it is still used for certain aspects of communication. Early History The Elsnai, in their early stages, were a hunter gatherer species similar to early humans. They primarily lived on tall trees, which provided protection from predators that were inept at climbing, as well as shelter during the heavy rainstorms that Terronda harbors. Elsani civilization was developed around these tree homes, which is evident in modern Elsani architecture as many of their structures incorporate branch-like designs. They used their long tails to help movement, balance, grab things and to hang from trees. Their sharp claws and teeth were especially helpful for ripping through meat and plants. Their scenes are also rather well developed, having powerful sight, both in day and night, ears which can hear from miles away, and an extremely strong scene of smell. They also have backwards facing knee joints, which improve their speed, jumping and balance drastically. Their knees have somewhat of a spring like mechanism, much like frogs, which was a big advantage due to the higher gravity, being able to jump into trees, and pounce on their prey, which helped them evolve quickly and grow rapidly in intelligence. In just a thousand years, they managed to evolve from their hunter gatherer stage, to reaching the industrial stage, then space fairing.They are omnivores, eating both meat and plants. There are several creatures and plants that they farm in their modern lifestyle, with several mammals, reptiles, and a vast amount of large insects. Due to the large amount of Oxygen, insects are much bigger than they are on Earth, and the Elsani seem to love eating them. Sexuality The mating facts and love life of the Elsani aren't too different than our own. They go somewhere warm and comfortable, normally not caring about each other's gender unless its for breeding purposes. In the act of mating they are known to kiss and rub ears with each other, they also always wrap their tails around each other, or parts of each other's bodies, it is not known why they do this, but it is believed it could be a left over trait from their past, in order to make sure their partners are safe. The Elsnai have had very few wars in their lifetimes, they are not known to be a violent species, while they have weapons, they are mainly used for hunting, and self defense in case something were to happen. The last war they had was over 400 years ago, and it was quite a small war, only happening due to shipments of valuable minerals and resources being stolen by other countries. After the war, every country was united as one, and it helped the species a lot. Technology The Elsnai are very intelligent, early in their civilization they started much like us, using up their planet for resources, but they realized early the negative effects it caused, so they found different means of harvesting resources. They first started with using renewable resources from their planet, and shortly after that began mining their moons Ubondas and Faun, as they are rich in minerals. Around the year 2176 they started construction on a Dyson Swarm, by setting up factories on Ubondas and Faun. They built large FAR Guns to launch the satellites into orbit of their Sun. In just under 10 years a dyson swarm was built, which gave the Elsani unlimited energy, as well as still having their renewable energy on Terronda. Religion The Elsnai have many different religions, but one dominant religion with billions of followers. The religion consists of two Gods. A Goddess of life: Miden, And a God of eternity: Cayne When an Elsnai dies, it is believed they are able to speak with these Gods, and both Gods have different paths you get to chose once you die. If you chose the path of Miden, you will be reincarnated, and reborn as a baby Elsnai, keeping some memory, as well as personality. And if you chose the path of Cayne, you will live in eternity, with everyone you have come to know and love, regardless of what path they chose if they died in the past.